


2. Wrong Number

by Ramzi



Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Skinny!Steve, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is Duracell Bunny, Uber driver!Bucky, i am my own beta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Steve jest mokry i wysyła wiadomość pod zły numer.Bucky dostaje wiadomość.-A nie potrzebujesz pomocy? Wydajesz się być trochę… mokry- zauważył Barnes,uśmiechając się typowym dla siebie szarmanckim uśmiechem. Musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie dodać “Mam nadzieję, że to na mój widok”.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: HOOPLA prompts (polskie) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623616
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	2. Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2\. Wrong Number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622848) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi). 



> Prompt 6: Wrong Number, fluff, **G** /T
> 
> Napisane w busie, w drodze na targi budowlane, kiedy musiałam się obudzić o 5:10 xD zabawnie było, zwłaszcza, że nie potrafię zasnąć drugi raz jak już wstanę z łóżka XD I oczywiście mój kochany telefon musiał postanowić już w pierwszej godzinie, że straci 30% baterii (spędziłam w busie 9h, więc...) I musiałam napisać to w notatniku xD z jedną z koleżanek używającej mnie jako poduszki xD

Głośna, krótka melodyjka obudziła Bucky’ego z drzemki. Zaspany brunet spojrzał na zbyt jasny wyświetlacz ze zmrużonymi oczami. Piętnasta dwadzieścia jeden. Jedna nieodebrana wiadomość. Nieznany numer. Jego zmiana skończyła się dziesięć godzin temu, z czego może połowę przespał.

Barnes zmarszczył brwi i usiadł na łóżku. Odblokował telefon i otworzył wiadomość.

“ _Odbierzesz mnie?_ ”

 _Czyj to numer?_ zastanawiał się brunet, wstając z łóżka i nadal patrząc w urządzenie. Sprawdził ponownie godzinę i odpisał krótko:

“ _Skąd?_ ”

Mężczyzna wszedł do kuchni i nalał sobie kubek zimnej kawy. Nie była lepsza niż ta, którą pił w Afganistanie, ale mógł jej pić teraz zdecydowanie więcej.

Kolejna melodyjka wydana przez telefon. Kolejna wiadomość.

Bucky odblokował ponownie telefon. Tym razem w wiadomością była udostępniona lokalizacja. 

-Loki?! Jesteś już w domu?- zapytał pustą przestrzeń przed sobą. Gdzieś w głębi mieszkania ktoś jęknął, przeciągając się. Gdzieś w głębi mieszkania jego współlokator jęknął, gdy niewątpliwie się przeciągał. Bucku usłuszał szelest pościeli i odgłos poruszających się na łóżku dwóch ciał.- Czyli jednak dotarłeś do domu po tej wielkiej imprezie ze Starkiem. I zakładam, że zabrałeś go ze sobą do domu,- dodał już ciszej.

Brunet napisał szybko wiadomość na kartce, zabrał kluczyki od samochodu i wyszedł z mieszkania. Lokalizacja wysłana z nieznanego numeru nie była daleko, a on i tak musiał niedługo wstać z powrotem do pracy. Bucku nie miał nic do stracenia. W najgorszym wypadku ktokolwiek do niego napisał, odeśle go, ale przynajmniej Bucky spróbuje. A jego mama zawsze mawiała “ _Najlepsze przygody przeżywa się tylko, gdy chwytasz szanse na ich przeżycie”_. A czy to właśnie nie była taka szansa?

**ᴥ**

Pięć minut później Bucky skręcił w ostatni zakręt i znalazł się pod uniwersytetem. Jednej z lepszych uczelni w mieście. Pod jedną z bram stała nieduży chłopak z roztrzepanymi blond włosami. Nie wiedzieć czemu, powoli spływała z niego woda.

Barnes się zagapił i prawie wjechał w samochód stojący na parkingu. Chłopak był _śliczny_ . Mógł mieć nie więcej niż metr sześćdziesiąt pięć wzrostu, był niesamowicie szczupły i, niech piekło pochłonie Bucky’ego, nosił _okulary_. Do tej pory brunet nie wiedział, że ma jakiś konkretny typ człowieka, który by mu się podobał, ale ten nieznajomy? Dziwnym trafem wpasowywał się we wszystkie wymagania Bucky’ego.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, brunet zaparkował auto niedaleko nieznajomego. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że ten to właśnie ten chłopak napisał do niego SMS-a. Bucky szukał jakiejkolwiek wymówki, aby z nim porozmawiać.

-Hej- powiedział, podchodząc do blondyna.- Wydaje mi się, że miałem cię odebrać?

-Hej, raczej nie- odpowiedział z blondyn, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie i rumieniąc.- Już ktoś po mnie jedzie.- Na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny różowy rumieniec, gdy ich wzrok się spotkał.

Barnes ledwo mógł myśleć. Chłopak był _śliczny_ . Śliczny, uroczy, piękny, przyjacielski i… _o mój boże, on ma dołeczki._

-A nie potrzebujesz pomocy? Wydajesz się być trochę… mokry- zauważył Barnes, uśmiechając się typowym dla siebie szarmanckim uśmiechem. Musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie dodać “ _Mam nadzieję, że to na mój widok_ ”.

-Mały wypadek przy pracy- odpowiedział, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej i spuszczając wzrok.- Ktoś uderzył w wiadro z wodą, a resztę widać na mnie.

-Przykro słyszeć- powiedział Barnes, starając się nie wpatrywać zbyt otwarcie w niższego mężczyznę.- Jestem Bucky tak w ogóle. I ktoś napisał do mnie z pytaniem, czy mogę go stąd odebrać.

-Oh…- Blondyn się zawahał i spojrzał na swój telefon.- Ja… Cholera… Znaczy- powiedział nieznajomy, czerwieniąc się jak burak, przerywającsobie samemu.

-Nic się nie stało- odpowiedział ze śmiechem Bucky.- Mogę cię podwieźć do domu. Jestem kierowcą Ubera- dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

-Jak zakładam Sam nie przyjedzie… Więc jeśli to nie będzie zbyt duży problem, myślę, że skorzystam z tej oferty. I jestem Steve- odpowiedział nieśmiało niższy mężczyzna.

-Zaraz znajdę ci jakiś koc- odparł Bucky z szerokim uśmiechem.- Chłopak mojego współlokatora by mnie zabił, gdyby cokolwiek stało się z tym autem. Traktuje je jak dziecko.

-Oh, nie chcę sprawiać ci problemów…

-Coś ty, wsiadaj. Poradzę sobie jakoś z nimi później.

**ᴥ**

Pół godziny później Bucky parkował przed małym blokiem.

Rozmowa ze Steve’em okazała nawet lepsza niż patrzenie na niego. Blondyn był nie tylko uroczy, ale też mądry i zabawny. Przez całą drogę rozmawiali na każdy możliwy temat, jaki udało im się wymyślić i śmiali się ze wszystkich teorii, którymi chcieli podbić światowy rynek. 

-Dzięki za podwiezienie- powiedział Steve, nie wysiadając z auta.

-Nie ma sprawy- odpowiedział Bucky, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać.

-Może…- Steve się zawahał i poczerwieniał.- Może mogę się jakoś odwdzięczyć Jakaś kawa?

-Bardzo bym chciał, ale zaraz muszę jechać do pracy- odparł z przepraszającym uśmiechem Bucky.- Ale jutro mam dzień wolny i z wielką chęcią napiłbym się kawy. Tylko napisz do mnie, skoro masz już mój numer.- Steve się zaśmiał i wysiadł z samochodu.

-To… do zobaczenia jutro, Buck.

-Nie mogę się doczekać naszego następnego spotkania, Stevie- odpowiedział Bucky, puszczając oczko do blondyna.

Steve ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę budynku, ale brunet i tak mógł dostrzec kawałek pięknego, pełnego nadziei uśmiechu.

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky aka. Książę Czarujący:
> 
> Steve, nieśmiałe, ale podekscytowane baby:
> 
> Oh i mój początkowy pomysł na ten fic:
> 
> żeby Steve wysłał sms'a pod zły nr, prosząc, żeby go odebrać i zaspany Bucky, kt może być np. taksówkarzem z post war ptsd odpisuje coś w stylu "skąd?" i dostaje sms'a z lokalizają, i stwierdza "hm, nie jest daleko, czemu nie i tak bym w tym czasie spał, albo nic nie robił" i jedzie po niego, a potem widzi pod uczelnią przemoczonego skinny!Steve'a i ma takie "omg i am in Love, take me here and now!" i Steve jest "omg he is so cute, but should i ride with him? BUT HE IS SO CUTE"  
> 
> 
> Ale oczywiście historia musiała pójść inaczej niż ją zaplanowałam xD


End file.
